In the automobiles manufactured today, there is put in place, a laminated, vulcanized vibration dampening device that is attached around the automobile drive shaft at the forward end. The device not only provided for vibration dampening, but also is supposed to protect the bearings located on the drive shaft at this point from water, rust and dirt.
The device is manufactured such that it is separated from the drive shaft bearings by air, in that the covering encircles the drive shaft, and is attached to a large metal ring that also encircles the drive shaft. The area encompassed by this arrangement essentially is filled with air which means that the drive shaft can operate on the bearings and at the same time move in any upward and downward direction to provide some absorbency from shocks taken by the automobile.
The major problem with this device is that it was ill conceived and does not last for more than about a year on the automobile and thus, there is no longer any absorbency of shock as the rubber covering that is attached to the metal ring is glued in place. The glue fails, the water, dirt, and eventually rust enter and separate the rubber from the metal ring and the entire device is rendered useless.
Moreover, the problem is compounded because there is no method or device currently available for repairing the device while it is mounted on the automobile without complete disassembly of the drive shaft and associated mechanisms. Complete disassembly and replacement of the entire carrier support bearing is further complicated by upsetting the overall balance of the driveline and thereby causing severe vibration issues at driving speeds, dramatically reducing the lifespan of the related components.
The inventor herein has provided a new and novel device and a method to overcome these problems.
Thus, the device and method of this invention provide a unique ability to repair the drive shaft while it is still on the automobile thereby eliminating complete extensive disassembly of the system and thereby retaining the factory driveline balance of the drive shaft.
The novel feature of the device of this invention are a unique channel perimeter that locks inside the original rigid support system, a split ring design that allows for insertion without drive line disassembly, inside diameter sized for compression preload around existing bearings, elastomeric materials for shock absorbency as opposed to air, and the design solves suspension, driveline deficiencies, and the system can be customized for individual vehicle needs.